A staple ejection device 40 for a power stapler is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a guide plate 41 in which a groove 410 is defined and a pushing plate is movably received in the groove 410. A cover member 42 is pivotally connected to the top of the guide plate 41 by a locking means. The locking means includes a lever 43 with a locking ring 341 which is pivotally connected to the lever 43 about a different pin of that of the lever 43. The locking ring 341 is locked to two hooks 411 extending from the guide plate 41 so as to connect the cover member 42 to the guide plate 41. The guide plate is connected to the barrel of the stapler so that the pushing plate is actuated by the piston in the barrel, and the guide plate also connected to a top of a staple magazine so that the staples in the magazine will by pushed toward the guide plate and when the pushing plate is actuated, the upper most staple will be ejected by the pushing plate. In order to deal with problems of staple jam, the lever 43 can be lifted and to loose the engagement between the locking ring 431 and the hooks 411 so that the locking ring 431 can be disengaged from the hooks 41 1, and the cover member 42 can be removed from the guide plate 41 to check the staples. Nevertheless, to pull the lever 43 up or to push the lever 43 down requires a great effort so that it is not good enough for the users.
The present invention intends to provide an improved staple ejection device for a power stapler wherein the cover member is easily pivoted from the guide plate by pushing a control member urged by springs. This device of the present invention mitigates the shortcomings of the conventional staple ejection device.